Draco Malfoy's Diary
by MdnghtCity
Summary: [Sixth year] After Draco and Harry's meeting in the toilets, Draco is in the infirmary and writes his diary.


Hey you! :) This short thing is something I had to write for my English litterature lesson. The order was: "Write the diary of a fictional character of your choice. The diary must respect the character's time, environment and way of speaking. At least 200 words." It inspired me quite a lot (writing that kind of things is not the worse homework ^^) I chose Draco because I think he's a very interesant and I love this character. It happens during the sixth year, after Harry and Draco meet in the toilets. (I corrected it but there might be some mistakes left, so if you see anything, don't hesitate to tell me :) ) Enjoy :)

Draco Malfoy's Diary

I've just woken up in the infirmary, and my whole body hurts. I have a lot of bandadges, so I lifted one and discovered a big red scar. I lifted another which was hiding a bigger and uglier scar. But where do they come from? I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is that I was running in Hogwarts. Why can't I remember ? Well, let's think... I don't think I could have made those injuries by myself. Why and how would I do that? It means someone else hurt me. I can't have fought someone and ended like that, it would be such a shame! It can't be that! No one in this school could have beaten me. I'm the best student of this school.

Okay, Granger has better marks than me (it kills me to confess it), but I don't think this miss-knows-it-all could have done this. I don't think she even knows that kind of spells, they're not the ones you can find in scool books. And she's a mudblood. And a girl. I can't have been sent here by a mudblood girl! Especially not Granger, Potter's bestfriend.

Anyway, my clothes are wet. That means I was in a wet place.

The toilets of the second floor.

 _He saw me._ The scarehead saw me crying alone in the toilets. But why did he follow me there?

By the way, I wonder what spell he used. I haven't seen or heard about it before. What was it? Setsempra? Sectempra? Semsempra? I will ask Severus about it.

I'm sure Potter said I attacked him, and he was just defending himself. And everybody will trust him, poor little Potty. Because he's the Chosen One. He's The Boy Who Lived. The one who defeated You Know Who. Damn Saint Potter. Always complaining about nothing, always acclaimed for his lightening scar, for something he didn't do, something he can't even remember. Saint Potter who saved the world, who will save it, he's gonna destroy He Who Must Not Be Named. Saint Potter with his blood-traitor weaselbee and his bushy-haired mudblood.

Ugh Pomfrey is coming. Another one that I can't stand.

I think she wants to posoin me with her disgusting potions. Every time I come here, she gives me even more "medecine" more disgusting than the previous one. I really think she tries to kill me. Like Potter. Like his friends. Like the Dark Lord. Maybe like my father if I can't accomplish the mission the Lord gave me. Like a lot of people actually. Exept my mother. And Dumbledore. And honestly I can't understand why. He should want my death at least as much as Potter. I'm a partisan of the Dark Lord, a Death Eater, and I have to kill him! I'm sure he's aware of that. I'm sure he knows for the mark on my left forearm. This accursed Dark Mark. I was so excited to receive it! It was like if I had it, I would succeed in my life, I would have been nearly as powerful as Him. But I'm not. I was so stupid! Since I had it, I've just been a little other Death Eater at the feet of this... snake face, executing his orders, granting all his desires. I hate it. But have to obey, because if I dont, He's gonna kill me, as my family. So I will be a good Death Eater, fix this Vanish Cabine, and I will find a way to murder Dumbledore, even if he's the only one who trusts me and believe I can be a good person.

Pansy and Blaise came to see me. Pansy almost saw what I was writing. Fortunately, I heard her and closed my notebook. We talked about what happened. I learnt that I had slept sveral hours. They came while evryone was eating in the Great Hall. Apparently Severus, Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall and I are the only ones who casted this spell. I told Blaise and Pansy I couldn't remember anything. They are my best friends but I don't know if I can truly trust them. They are Death Eaters too. They may repeat everything they know about me and my mission to the Dark Lord. And I don't want to be killed because I trusted the wrong persons.

They stayed about ten minutes and then left.

Maybe I should go away and live somewhere else, far away from here. Or travel in the wizard world. Anyway, He would find a way to kill m, after killing my parents. And yet, I' not important enough to be killed by The Dark Lord. He would send a nice Death Eater to do the dirty work. Like he's doing with me.

But I'm a Pure-Blood and a Malfoy. And a Malfoy never complains. A Malfoy never cries. A Malfoy is always proud. A Malfoy is always dignified. A Malfoy can't show any weakness. Sometimes, I wonder what my life would have been if I had been born in another family. I'm tired of being a Malfoy. I can't even imagine what my father could have done if he had known that Granger, a muggle born who already had (and still has) better mark than me, struck me during our fourth year. Probably with some Cruciatus curses. Beside, I didn't think she was capable to do something like that. She impressed me... for a mudblood.

Well, I'm tired, and I want to be asleep when Pomfrey arrives with her potions.

Oh, too late


End file.
